


The First Hunt of Spring

by Alittlefandominmylife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I was super pumped about falconry, M/M, so lots of the stuff about that is actually correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittlefandominmylife/pseuds/Alittlefandominmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first hunt of spring is a tradition that Merlin knows well. But this year, plans are interrupted and what ensues will change the lives of the people of Camelot forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Hunt of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> A big huge thank you to Candymacaron on LJ for the beautiful prompt. When I saw her work I fell in love with the detail and style, and I am so glad to be writing for her! Please go check it out at http://archiveofourown.org/works/4622571
> 
> Another big thank you to my friend Anna who beta'd this and tried her best to make me write well.

Every spring Arthur was struck with cabin fever like Merlin had never seen in anyone else. The crocuses and their vibrant purple flowers meant that hunting season was sneaking up on them and that winter was drawing to an end. The daffodils and their bright yellow cheerfulness told Merlin that the game animals would be out soon and Arthur would want to go hunting for something a bit bigger than a winter hare. A stag would surely be sighted in the King’s woods and Arthur would get that look in his eye that Merlin could only roll his eye at and shake his head.

When the second report of a stag came to Camelot, Arthur would be delighted all day, and when Merlin drew his bath water, Arthur would order Merlin to gather a group of knights and arrange a hunt for them. They could leave at dawn the day after next.

After all, “We’ve been cooped up in this castle like a flock of hens. It’s high time we had a hunt” he would claim.

Merlin would nod and roll his eyes, and tease Arthur about wanting to get out and exercise to work off his winter fat. That comment would earn him a lump on the head from whatever Arthur could reach to throw at him.

 

Arthur and the knights would head out at just after dawn and Merlin would ride in the column of knights, slowly making his way up to ride at Arthur’s side as they wandered through the woods. Spots of snow were still easy to find through the forest, though the roads were starting to clear up as the sun began to shine down on them and warm the earth for planting. Merlin enjoyed this ride despite the hunting, for it was the only trip that seemed to be free of the burden of protecting Arthur’s life. It was too early in the year for the local troublemakers to emerge from their winter naps, and Merlin was free to enjoy the forest and the sunshine and Arthur’s delighted smile and quiet chatter. He would never admit it of course, but Arthur liked to talk with Merlin and their banter was something he looked forward to daily, but even more so when hours of riding could wear down one’s spirits.

 

This year was starting off just the way Merlin liked it to. Arthur was just two rows ahead of him on the second day of their journey and Merlin was listening to Sir Bedivere point out new species of birds as they flitted through the trees. In exchange, Merlin told him about the herbs and flowers that were just poking out of the snow and they both gained new knowledge. The woods were peaceful and quiet save the singing birds and the steady clomp of the horses’ feet and the quiet chatter between knights. Every now and then on their journey the knights would break to stretch or to hunt on foot, leaving Merlin and a squire to hold them.

 

After a break near a stream where the horses were watered Merlin found himself wandering to the top of the column to ride beside Arthur. Arthur’s profile was etched in light spilling through the canopy of the trees and Merlin would have been a fool to deny that he was quite fetching. But even the most handsome of kings needed to be pestered on the first hunting trip of the year and Merlin couldn’t in good conscience leave Arthur without something that would surely do him good.

 

“Fine weather we’re having. Save the storm clouds ahead.” He commented at first, harmless chit chat that Arthur couldn’t deny him. “Glad there’s been no second winter.” He commented.

 

 Arthur agreed with a noncommittal hum.

 

“Think we’ll catch anything today?”

 

“Hopefully.”

 

“What are you going to do if we don’t?”

 

“I suppose I’ll give it another go tomorrow.”

 

“And if you don’t get anything tomorrow? Or the day after that?” Merlin asked. “You don’t think it’s possible to loose your touch over winter do you?” Merlin egged and Arthur took a deep breath.

 

“Merlin. We’ve already had several catches this trip. Yesterday, if you recall. Or were you too busy talking about flowers to remember?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“If I remember, it was Sir. Lionel that caught two of the rabbits, and the doves were captured by Sir. Galahad and Sir. Gareth.” Merlin reminded him with a grin.

 

“Indeed.” Arthur said stiffly. “But it is not my place to capture all the game and not allow my knights to enjoy the hunt as well, Merlin.” He said and Merlin shrugged.

 

“I suppose. Or maybe you’ve lost your touch.” Merlin teased and Arthur turned to him suddenly.

 

“I’ll show you lost my touch!” he bellowed and as Merlin kicked his horse to run away Arthur chased after him, the knights following at a quick trot but not rushed to follow the two. When they stopped it was because Arthur had caught up and grabbed Merlin’s reins, stopping his horse and roughhousing with the younger boy as they waited for the others to catch up. The distance traveled would be enough to let them begin hunting again and after ruffling Merlin’s hair Arthur dismounted and waited for his company to arrive, glaring at Merlin without much heat.

 

“Just you wait. I’ll find that stag and bring him back to Camelot and you’ll see who’s ‘lost their touch.’” Arthur claimed and they set out in the forest as Merlin snickered, carrying Arthur’s equipment.

 

But it seemed that even the best laid plans and even the most reliable of yearly ventures could harbor ill will towards Arthur.

 

It was a sudden attack, sweeping the knights and Merlin off their feet by surprise. Horses reared up and turned to run back toward Camelot after throwing their riders. Knights pulled out their swords only to be struck down by unexpected attackers. Arthur and Merlin were somehow separated from the group, as it always seemed to be, when one of the bandits fell from a tree. Reacting quickly as possible, Merlin used his magic to send him flying back against a tree, but only after Arthur had taken a hit and cried out in pain. Arthur managed to take down the attacker, but when the immediate surroundings became safe enough he searched for Merlin, made eye contact and his knees buckled.

 

Arthur fell and Merlin ran to his side, hands catching him just before his king hit the ground. Merlin’s hand settled in something warm and wet, and looking down the crimson of Arthur’s blood coated his hand and made him grow pale.

 

Seeing the wound terrified Merlin. If it were deeper into spring or summer, perhaps he could help his king, but with snow on the ground, the healing herbs he needed wouldn’t be easy to find. In fact, many of them wouldn’t have emerged from the safety of the soil yet, even in the sunniest of places. It wasn’t a good situation to be in without any horses and being nearly two days’ ride from Camelot, but he couldn’t let Arthur came to any more harm.

 

Pressing his neckerchief to the gash on Arthur’s side, Merlin called for help, but none came. And as their luck would have it, the sun was being steadily blocked by storm clouds. Merlin had no choice but to haul Arthur up and carry him to safety.

 

Reaching the cave was fortunate, because the rains started soon after and Merlin knew that the last thing Arthur need was to be soaked and cold on top of his current wound. He would certainly catch his death at this rate.

 

Reaching the cave was unfortunate, because it turned out that Merlin and Arthur weren’t the only people seeking refuge in this particular cave in the hillside.

 

Reaching the cave was fortunate, because though the hermit was occupying the same space, she knew how to heal Arthur and offered to do so with the use of herbs she had saved last spring and carried with her- and just a touch of magic.

 

Reaching the cave was unfortunate, because everything came at a cost, and those as rich as Arthur Pendragon: The Once and Future King, and Merlin: who is also called Emrys, had a great deal to offer.

 

 

 

The hermit in the cave had a small fire crackling merrily and the warmth soaked through Merlin’s skin and Arthur’s to ward off the winter’s cold. It cast some light around the cave, but not enough to truly illuminate the area in the way an abundance of candles do, nor a quarter as well as can be done by the sun.

 

“Here. Bring him closer to the fire. We mustn’t let the Once and Future King catch cold.” She said, ushering Merlin closer to the warmth and the light. “Ahh yes. I can see more clearly now. It is a grave wound indeed.” She said and shook her head. “But no matter. A little magic can go a very long way, as you well know. For a price.” She said with a kind smile as she looked up at Merlin.

 

“What is it you require?” Merlin asked, hesitant but listening because really what other choice did they have but to accept this witch’s help? It didn’t matter that magic was illegal or that Merlin hated using magic on Arthur. Merlin tried to tell himself that surely this would be good for the prince and quite forgivable. 

 

“Only that Arthur proves himself pure of heart and capable of loving with his deepest of being within one year.” The witch replied and Merlin frowned.

 

“Of course he is. I mean, yes he’s a prat on occasion. But he’s a good king. And he proved his good heart in the labyrinth of Gedref.” Merlin insisted. “And besides, I cannot control his heart and I cannot allow you to meddle with his emotions.” Merlin warned, uncertain.

 

“You will not have to. It would be against the purpose should Arthur be changed in any way. He must remain as he is or grow though his own ability. And if you are so confident, then there is no reason to deny this chance to save the Once and Future King. It should not be difficult for one as noble as King Arthur of Camelot to fall in love. In fact, it seems he already cares for someone a great deal.”

 

“And… This person that he loves. They will be safe?”  

 

“The spell will not add any more danger. Though I do not know how safe they are currently and cannot truly guarantee their well being.” She said and knelt at Arthur’s side, placing the back of her hand against his forehead to check for fever. “We do not have long, Emrys. If we are to act, we must act now.” She said and Merlin nodded after only a second’s hesitation.

 

“Whatever you require, do it.” Merlin said and the witch nodded and set to work. A tincture was made and administered to Arthur and the witch held a round token over Arthur as she chanted words of healing. As soon as the words were spoken aloud, Merlin felt a cool breeze chill him and he looked to the witch.

 

“It is done now. Your king will be fine, Emrys.” She assured, and without warning she vanished from the very air in front of him.

 

Merlin was startled to say the least, but Arthur seemed to be gaining a bit more colour in his cheeks and the bleeding had stopped, so Merlin decided that just this once he would trust a stranger to take care of his best friend and ensure he would recover. He stayed by Arthur’s side through the night and when the sun rose, Arthur rose with it. Merlin was overjoyed and he smiled at Arthur, chattering about how wonderful it was to see him up and about and couldn’t they please go to Camelot already and let Gaius take a proper look at him.

 

It took a while, and Arthur glared at Merlin several times, but eventually Arthur hauled himself to his feet, collected his possessions, and walked slowly out to the mouth of the cave. Looking out he followed the path away from the cave and then once he was back on flat ground, looked up at the sky to see which way would take them back to Camelot.

 

Merlin didn’t quite understand why Arthur seemed to feel so alone when he was right there with him, nor did he understand why he was being glared at or worse, ignored during their travels. After all, hadn’t Merlin done all he could to make sure Arthur had been safe? Hadn’t he gone to great lengths to heal Arthur’s wound? And wouldn’t it be better for them to stay on good terms during this trial?

 

It didn’t take long to find the answer though as they crossed over a puddle in the road. Arthur’s reflection could be seen clearly, but behind him and over his left shoulder was the image of a bird of prey. Merlin was so startled to not see himself that he flew straight into a tree with a screech. Arthur seemed startled, but continued to hurry away from the strange bird that was following him after a short chuckle to himself. Merlin did his best to catch up, but wings grew tired rather quickly, and it was hard to keep up while walking. He followed Arthur around for the better part of the day, going without food as Arthur did and only resting once Arthur sat himself down and appeared to be making camp.

 

Sunset was almost upon them, and thus Arthur began the task of collecting firewood and attempting to find something to eat. Merlin’s senses could pick up every sound of the forest, and the small scratches of mice or squirrels were prevalent. Turning his head and watching Arthur closely, Merlin reasoned that Arthur probably wasn’t able to capture anything on his own without weapons or rope for snares, so Merlin did the hunting for him. Half an hour later Arthur was gone collecting water from a stream and Merlin dropped two squirrels down at the log where Arthur had sat himself down. Perhaps it wasn’t much, but it was something.

 

As the sky began to grow dark, Merlin felt himself tingling all over, not sure what was happening and he fled the area just as Arthur returned. By the time the squirrels were on a spit and roasting over Arthur’s fire, Merlin was hidden behind a tree, trying to calm himself down as the tingling turned warm all over. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the uncomfortable feeling ebb away. When Merlin opened his eyes again he had hands and feet rather than wings and… well, strange feet.

 

Merlin was overjoyed to find himself human again and scrambled noisily out from behind the tree toward Arthur’s camp.

“Who’s there?” Arthur called, drawing his sword.

 

“Just me.” Merlin said and stumbled out from behind the trees with a grin.

 

“Merlin!” Arthur said with a bright smile, sword falling at his side. “Where’ve you been? I’ve been lost in the woods all day. Are you here with the knights?” he asked and Merlin shook his head.

 

“No, Arthur. The knights… many of them didn’t make it. But I am uncertain if any survived.” Merlin said and sat down on the log beside Arthur in front of the fire.

 

“Well…” Arthur began and his expression was grim. “They did their best. We’ll honour them when we return to Camelot. For now, we should eat.” He said and took the roast meat off the fire, offering Merlin a squirrel and taking the larger one for himself. Merlin criticized Arthur’s cooking, Arthur criticized Merlin’s uselessness, and Merlin protested the claim, making Arthur snort. Eventually the sounds of night replaced their chatter and though neither of them was full enough to be content, they said goodnight and lay down on opposite sides of the fire to claim its warmth on the cold winter night.

 

A day of flying had left Merlin’s arms tired and sore, as he wasn’t used to using the muscles required for flight. Thus when we woke up in the cold morning to discover himself a bird once more, Merlin let out a tired squawk and began walking around. This simply wasn’t going to do. Merlin walked over and screeched at Arthur until he finally woke up, flapping his wings and hopping out of the way as Arthur rolled over.

 

“Not you again.” Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. “Merlin! Come and get rid of this bloody bird!” Arthur called, but there was no response and the place where Merlin had fallen asleep was vacated. “Well… Bloody useless servant…” Arthur grumbled as he got up and shook the leaves out of his cape. Muttering to himself about breakfast and finding ‘that idiot, Merlin’ Arthur set off toward the stream for a fresh drink of water. Merlin on the other hand stayed right where he was, tilting his head to the side and watching Arthur as he walked away.

Returning again Arthur found that the bird hadn’t moved and seemed to be looking at him expectantly. It took a few minutes, but eventually Arthur realized that the bird was now standing in the same spot that Merlin had slept in, and that maybe, just maybe, Merlin had somehow been transformed into a rather annoying bird. Whichever sorcerer had done this had certainly kept Merlin’s character in tact for which Arthur had to give credit where it was due.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, looking at the bird. A delighted squawk met his ears and Arthur took a deep breath. “Merlin’s been turned into a bird. Of course. He’s the only idiot who could possibly get himself turned into a stupid, bloody bird.” He told himself and tried not to become irrational.

“Say something if you understand.” Arthur ordered, and another string of noise came from the bird. Thankfully Arthur didn’t speak bird, or he’d have had something to say about being called a ‘giant prat.’

“Right then.” Arthur said and frowned, trying to figure out what to do. “Well? To Camelot then? We’ll take you to Gaius and he can fix you. Maybe.” Arthur said and started off toward the castle, expecting Merlin to fly near his shoulder again.

 

When Merlin doesn’t leave the ground Arthur turned around and saw a defiant look in the bird’s eyes. Arthur huffed impatiently and held out his arm, glad for the long winter gloves he is wearing. “Well come on then. Utterly, terribly, completely use-” He invited and Merlin landed on his arm, only hitting Arthur in the face with his wings a few times in the process. Arthur glared at Merlin, but allowed him to ride on his arm rather than tire himself by flying.

 

It took another day and a half of walking for Arthur and Merlin to reach the Camelot’s citadel. Merlin eventually did fly again after his wings had rested, and as they made their way into the city Arthur whispered for Merlin to fly up to his bedroom where he could hide as Arthur went to fetch Gaius and they could have their privacy. The last thing they needed was the people of the lower town to be scared of the threat of sorcery so early in the year. Another search party had just been dispatched when Arthr’s feet met the cobblestones, and the horses trotting out of town were pulled to a halt when he was spotted. Arthur was welcomed back with joy and thanksgiving, and a hot bath was drawn and food was prepared as soon as the word spread that the king had returned.

 

 

It was nearly sunset when Gaius was finally sent for and Merlin was anxious to see if he would change into a human again as the sun fell below the horizon. A knock came and both Arthur and Merlin looked to the door immediately.

 

“Enter.” Arthur called and Gaius pushed the door open, giving a small bow.

 

“You wished to see me, Sire?” the old physician asked, looking a little worn. It dawned on Arthur that Gaius must be concerned about his ward, and he felt a bit guilty to let the man worry while he was indulging himself in a hot bath.

 

“Yes. Gaius, won’t you come in?” He said and watched as the door was closed and Gaius made his way deeper into the room. Arthur gestured for him to sit and Merlin flapped over to the table as well, landing in front of the chair on Arthur’s right.

 

“Are you well, my lord?” Gaius asked, eyeing the bird with a singular raised eyebrow before turning his attention back to Arthur. 

 

“Yes, yes. Quite alright. I was very fortunate to only be separated from the knights.” Arthur assured him.

 

“And you have… Acquired a new falcon I see.”

 

“Ah. Yes. Well, that is what we need to discuss actually.” Arthur started. He shifted uncomfortably and bit his cheek, trying to puzzle out the best way to state his thoughts. Merlin was looking up at him, head tilted as if asking ‘well what are you waiting for?’

“Gaius, this is… difficult to explain. But this is Merlin.”

 

Gaius paused and looked over at the bird. “Yes, I can see that.”

 

“You can?” Arthur asked, quite astonished.

 

“Well. The facial markings here are rather distinctive of the Merlin.” Gaius pointed out and Arthur smirked when Merlin’s bird expression went from delighted at being recognized to put out for being confused with something like a common falcon. Arthur snickered and then hastily cleared his throat.

 

“Yes. Quite right. But what I suppose I meant to say was that this bird _is_ Merlin. _Our_ Merlin. Your apprentice and my idiot manservant Merlin who seems to have gotten himself transformed into a bird.”

 

Gaius stared for quite a while and turned to Arthur. “Sire, you’re quite certain you’re alright? No injuries anywhere? Perhaps a blow to the head?” he suggested.

 

“I’m quite certain.” Arthur assured him and Merlin shrieked in agreement. As it happened, the sun was nearly set and Merlin could feel the tingling roll over himself again. He flew over behind Arthur’s blind and in just a few moments he emerged, his human self again.

 

“Gaius. It’s me.” He said as he approached the table timidly.

 

“Merlin!” Gaius said, somewhat startled as Merlin took his seat beside him. “Why… Merlin you’re… You were a- a”

 

“A bird. Yes. I’m well aware.” Merlin said, grumbling a bit. “Do you know any way to get me back to being a person full time?”

 

“Well I- I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like this. But I could take a look at some of Camelot’s ancient texts. Perhaps there is something in the library that can offer us advice.” He suggested and Arthur seemed pleased with that.

 

“That sounds like a fine idea. Merlin, you can help Gaius search for a cure by looking through the books at night, and during the day you’ll stay out of sight somewhere. You’ll keep me posted on the best options we have as far as fixing this mess.” He said and stood, signaling a dismissal.

 

Merlin and Gaius both left quickly, not speaking a word as they traveled through the castle to Gaius’ small chambers. Merlin was pleased to be back home where a warm fire was crackling merrily and the odd bits and trinkets that were character of Gaius’ chambers were quite a comfort after the ordeal Merlin had been through. They started with the books right away despite Merlin’s tiredness and worked well into the night. When neither of them could hold their heads up nor find a cure for Merlin’s condition they gave up and went to bed. It was unfortunately not a surprise to either of them when the enchantment had turned Merlin back into a bird as the sun rose in the East.

 

Days and nights continued in such a manner, Gaius pulling books from the libraries and pouring over them with Merlin at night. Arthur would come by at least once to check their progress and complain about his temporary servant- George- which gave Merlin some bit of relief knowing that he had yet to be replaced. The transformations grew less uncomfortable as time went on, but as the days grew longer Merlin found himself more and more unhappy once he was human again after nightfall.

 

After nearly two fortnights of such habits Merlin had nearly given up. Sprawling over the desk and feeling tears prickling behind his eyes he voiced his complaints to Gaius, saying that he’d might as well just give up and live as half a bird forever.  That was the moment that Gaius sent Merlin off to bed and made his way to Arthur’s chambers. He knocked quietly and held a conversation with his king about Merlin’s condition and how his spirits had been holding, and Arthur promised to speak to Merlin about it first thing the next evening.

 

Arthur kept his word and after the counsel meetings, training with the knights, hearing matters of court, and reading correspondence with the kingdoms throughout Albion Arthur watched the sunset and waited for Merlin to arrive.

 

“You called for me sire?” Merlin asked as he walked in, looking a bit less himself than Arthur was quite used to.

 

“Yes. Merlin, good. Gaius tells me you’ve been unhappy lately. And while I can understand how this must be difficult for you, he is worried that perhaps you’re… unwell?” Arthur suggested gently as Merlin took a seat at the table beside him.

 

“Unwell?” he repeated cautiously.

 

“Yes. Unwell. Not yourself. Morose even.”

 

“I can’t imagine why that might be.” Merlin grumbled.

 

“Now Merlin, you shouldn’t be like this. I understand it’s hard for you but-“ Arthur began but Merlin cut him off.

 

“Understand? You can’t possibly understand. Arthur do you have any idea what this is like? No! I’m not even a person through the day. I’m a stupid bird and I just sit around and wait for the sun to set, but then when I am human people look at me funny because you’ve got a new servant and they wonder what I’ve done to be punished and where I’ve been all day and I can’t very well tell them, can I because how do you tell the maid that you’re fine you’ve just been a bloody pigeon all day?” Merlin asked, getting more and more worked up as he spoke.

 

Arthur paused a moment and sighed. “Technically, you’re a falcon, but I see your point. Why don’t you stay up here? And then you can tell people that you’ve just been assisting me in other ways?” Arthur suggested and Merlin huffed a sigh.

 

“Fine.” Merlin agreed and Arthur nodded.

 

“Good. Then why don’t you move your things into the servant’s room up here and you can stay around here in the morning.” Arthur suggested and Merlin eventually sighed and stood up to go and fetch his things. Arthur went to bed as soon as he pointed Merlin in the proper direction and slept soundly all through the night.

 

In the morning he woke to the sound of George whispering forcefully and the screech of a hungry bird of prey. When he looked through the curtains, Arthur blinked several times before his cognition told him that it was Merlin that George was chasing around the room trying to claim vengeance for one of the sausages that was to have been on his plate. Arthur laughed loudly and George flushed pink. It took a lot of convincing, but eventually George agreed to bring an extra sausage each morning for the bird that Arthur ‘was trying to train.’ Merlin let out a pleased squawk from his perch above the wardrobe and Arthur rolled his eyes as George left, scolding Merlin once the door was closed for causing trouble.

 

The rest of their day was uneventful, Merlin staying cooped up inside and napping as Arthur went to the counsel meeting and watching wistfully as Arthur went out to the training field with the knights. He tried to help Arthur with his paperwork, but became a bit of a nuisance, leaving both men scowling at one another from opposite sides of the room after Merlin’s footprints accidentally smudged an important letter.

 

It was less than a week before Arthur and Merlin’s tempers collided.

 

Arthur had been out hunting just days before, but Merlin had been left behind, and apparently being a bird half of the time wasn’t enough to stop his destiny. The dragon still called to Merlin, and while he couldn’t manage to offer any helpful advice, he laughed and laughed when Merlin told him about the feathers. Merlin was at the end of his rope, quiet and forlorn for the past few days. After all, if the dragon couldn’t help him, perhaps no one could. As Arthur walked in just before sunset he knew there was something very, very wrong.

 

“What’s this then?” He asked as he walked to the window and saw Merlin’s feathered form sitting on the ledge. Merlin didn’t respond, beak against the glass as he looked out over the kingdom. “Merlin?” He asked and stroked over one wing only to have Merlin flutter to the other side of the room and hide behind the screen. Arthur sighed and waited for the sun to set, preparing something to say.

 

“Merlin?” He asked again when there was no more light in the sky and eventually the lanky boy did emerge. “Merlin, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Came the response.

 

“Don’t be like that. I know it’s something. Are you upset that we’ve not found a cure? Because Gaius is still working, Merlin. I promise.”

 

“I know.” Merlin admitted quietly.

 

“Well? So make the most of it for now. Right? I mean, it can’t be so bad. You can fly after all. Appreciate that you can fly.” Arthur suggested.

 

“I don’t want to fly. I hate flying. It hurts my arms. I just want to be human again.”

 

“Well you can’t just sit in my window all day until we figure this out.” Arthur said and ran a hand through his hair, a bit frustrated himself. “I mean look at you. You’re brooding all the time and it’s not healthy. You need to exercise and be out in the sunshine and feel the wind in your… feathers.” Arthur finished somewhat flatly. Merlin started to object, but Arthur shook his head and held up one hand. “No, no, I won’t hear it. Now that you must have some natural instincts, I think it’s high time you learned to hunt. You can report to the falconer in the morning for training.” Arthur said and Merlin’s eyebrows raised.

 

“Yes, because wild birds reporting to duty would be an everyday occurrence for him.” Merlin said and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes alright, alright. I’ll carry you down. But we’re going to say you were a gift for a birthday or something.” Arthur said and Merlin huffed.

 

“One that likes to sleep inside. I don’t want to change forms in the bird hut.” Merlin said and Arthur agreed that it should be done with great caution. He could leave his window open and Merlin could still return to his old self in the privacy of Arthur’s usually quiet chambers. He’d simply have to make sure he wasn’t mid-flight as the sun set. Merlin wasn’t particularly happy about the arrangement, but he agreed and retired for the night. Arthur watched him go and shook his head, glad that they had at least come to the agreement that Merlin would get out and enjoy the remainder of summer while it lasted. 

 

The next morning after breakfast Arthur carried Merlin down on his arm to the falconer’s hut and found the master falconer quickly. They discussed the needs of this very special bird, and he promised that he would take great care of this particular falcon, and exercise him regularly. He was skeptical of the idea that the bird wouldn’t require a hood and that if left free he wouldn’t simply fly away, but eventually he gave in, agreeing to follow his king’s instructions.

Arthur would have sworn that through the entire conversation Merlin had been glaring at him.

 

Through the day there was one less thing to bother Arthur and he was better able to focus than he had in weeks. In the evening when Merlin flew into the window Arthur had thankfully remembered to open, he dashed in and changed nearly as soon as his feet had touched the ground. Breathing heavily he emerged from behind the screen.

 

“Well?” Arthur asked expectantly.

 

“When you take me down tomorrow, make sure that you tell him I have to be able to leave at sunset, would you?” Merlin gasped and Arthur nodded. “Bloody hell. It was awful. The other birds didn’t understand anything at all. I was bored stiff sitting on that stupid perch all day.”

 

“Well at least you stayed out of trouble.” Arthur said. Merlin simply hummed and made Arthur wonder just how far from the mark that meant he was. “It’ll be better tomorrow. Why don’t you go get some sleep?” Arthur suggested.

 

“Wouldn’t you like some help with all that?” Merlin asked, indicating the papers on the desk.

 

“No, no. I’ve got it.” Arthur promised and Merlin frowned, looking around the room for something to do. Eventually his eyes settled on the armor in the corner. He grumbled something about George not doing it properly and they worked together quietly as the night drew on, only retiring when Arthur could no longer see straight enough to write. They said their goodnights and slept, but in the morning Arthur made sure to specify that Merlin had to be let go just as the sun began to set, and that if possible his skills on how to hunt should be honed a bit.

 

 

 

Over the next week the days grew longer and Merlin and Arthur grew closer still. Their routine had become quite comfortable if not a bit more domestic than either of them had suspected it would be. Merlin would chatter away while cleaning Arthur’s armor and Arthur would tease him about flying and how they would soon have him trained up to be more useful in the day than he was at night. Of course, Gaius had yet to find any leads to a cure that actually worked. Merlin had tasted potion after potion, sat in strange positions on the floor as Gaius burnt odd collections herbs that were supposed to turn him back. There had been a brief incident with an unfortunate set of duck feet on a falcon’s body, and though Arthur was more than amused, Merlin had nearly bitten him. The feet disappeared after drinking another potion, but the frustration with the whole process only made everyone tense.

 

Merlin truly did enjoy being able to go out and fly a bit, even if he did have to do a bit of hunting to make himself seem like a reasonable substitute for a real bird. It was a good break from thinking about facing the rest of his life under the curse. In fact, he’d begun to think that if he had to be a bird the rest of his life, it wouldn’t be nearly as bad as having to switch back and forth. Each morning the falconer would tell Arthur about Merlin’s improvements and it was suggested that Arthur go out with Merlin to practice flying him and to ensure that they would work well together. After all, a bird that couldn’t be tracked wasn’t a help so much as a hindrance.

 

Arthur did eventually take the suggestion and he sported a heavy leather glove, doing his best not to think about the fact that Merlin was perched on his hand and that every time Merlin’s wings flapped across his face it was probably teasing and very much on purpose. At first of course Merlin had to give the falconer and Arthur fits, flying in circles, swooping down at them, and going as far as to perch himself on Arthur’s head- talons thankfully not digging into his scalp. At least, not very much.

 

Eventually though Arthur grew more indignant than amused, and the falconer was stammering, embarrassed.

 

“I’m sorry, sire. I- I don’t know what’s gotten into him. This… Isn’t normal at all.” He said and Arthur waved his hand. “He’s usually much better behaved when he has something to do.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure tying him to his bloody perch will take some of the chirpiness out of him.” Arthur said just as Merlin passed by. He was so startled at the prospect of being chained up all night that he stopped flying mid flap and crashed into the ground. Arthur got a good laugh out of that and walked over to pick Merlin up, ruffling his feathers the wrong way as he did so. Their mutual agreement to work together for the rest of the day proved to show them as a good team and the falconer praised them both for a day of good work.

 

They went on flying regularly each week for a bit, Arthur taking it as an opportunity to get away from the castle, and after their usual play, he and the falconer would leave Merlin some bait rather than going after proper animals since Merlin had explained one evening that he didn’t much see the fun in killing other animals so like himself. Arthur had just rolled his eyes and granted Merlin what he desired, suggesting to the falconer that they let Merlin practice on a lure to learn ‘better manners’ as he put it. The falconer agreed, and soon he was suggesting that they take Merlin out for real in the autumn when he would be easier to track in the woods. The date was set, and though Merlin knew he wouldn’t be much of a hunter, getting to go out and see the knights again was something he was very much looking forward to. After all, since Gaius hadn’t been able to find anything conclusive on turning him back into a human full time, he was stuck like this for the foreseeable future and he might as well learn to enjoy it.

 

It was a brisk autumn day when Arthur carried Merlin out with a group of knights to go hunting. They were a rambunctious group and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Merlin was traveling for the most part on Arthur’s shoulder, enjoying the cool breeze and the chatter of his friends. Of course, they had asked where Merlin was, having once been used to Merlin riding along with them for things like this, but now he’d been mysteriously absent during most of the daylight hours. Being able to find him around the kitchens or wandering the corridors near Arthur’s room at night was nearly the only thing that kept them from becoming too curious. That, and knowing Arthur was always fiercely protective of the boy.

 

It was a long day of hunting that left the men tired and looking forward to the inn that stood in the center of a village they stopped at for the night. The knights slid out of their saddles and divided up, some to take care of the horses and tack, others to arrange rooms, and still more to trade a few of their trophies for items at the local market. Arthur ordered a bath to be drawn and went to an upstairs room, leaving the window open so that Merlin could fly into the room just before sundown.

 

“Well?” Arthur asked when he heard the familiar flutter of wings landing on the windowsill behind him. “Hope you enjoyed yourself. You little terror.” He said and shook his head.

 

“I’m not a terror. I was being a bird. You know, half the hawks aren’t as nice as me. The falconer says you’d be bored without me. And I’m ‘fascinating.’ You know, most birds only see you humans as a source of food. They don’t care if you’re happy with them or not so long as they get food. And one of them thinks you’re fat.” Merlin said after a moment.

 

“They’re birds, Merlin. What they think doesn’t particularly bother me.” Arthur said and rolled his eyes.

 

“Well I suppose that’s better for your-“

 

“Wait. Merlin? Have you always been able to understand them?” Arthur asked and Merlin had to pause to think.

 

“I… No. I don’t think so?” he said and shook his head. “Not when I first started being like this.” He admitted.

 

“You don’t feel different do you? I mean… You’ve been taking to this hunting thing very well. You don’t think you’re… Turning into a bird for real, do you?” he asked and Merlin was going to shake his head before something hit him.

 

“Oh…” he said and Arthur turned around to face him.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well… See. The thing is… We might only have this winter left. Once spring returns… Well. The test will be over.” Merlin said and from there the night was filled with a long discussion that they should have had well before. Merlin told Arthur about the hermit in the hill and her warning about falling in love with his deepest being within the year. It was difficult for the young king to understand. He’d never considered it an urgent matter to be married despite what his father had tried with Elena when he was younger.

 

Arthur had always wanted to fall in love, yes. But he didn’t want to make it forced. He knew better than to think that a love out of duty could be as lasting or as strong as one that grew naturally. When the talking lasted well past dinner, Gwaine brought up a plate and knocked on the door.

 

“Sire? Is everything alright?” he asked and Merlin scurried to hide while Arthur opened the door.

 

“Yes. Yes, I’m just. I should return to Camelot tomorrow. There is much to be taken care of there and I should not have left Leon to care for the kingdom on his own.”

 

“I’m sure he can manage, sire. It’s just two days more.” Gwaine said, not wanting Arthur to overwork himself. He was always brutal in training when he was upset.

 

“No, no. I’ll be returning tomorrow. Any knights may continue to hunt, but I shall return.” Arthur said firmly.

 

“As you like, sire. I’ll accompany you.” Gwaine agreed and Arthur gave him a small nod before starting to close the door.

 

“Sire.” Gwaine called and offered him the plate. Arthur took it, a little embarrassed at having not noticed it. “I um… Heard you talking. And I thought I heard Merlin, but he’s not here…” Gwaine said and looked into the room to double check.

 

“No, no he’s not. You may have had a bit too much sun today. Goodnight Gwaine, get some rest.” Arthur said and closed the door quickly. Merlin slid out from under the bed and they both heaved a sigh of relief at the close call. They shared the food in silence and soon both fell into a fitful sleep, Merlin afraid of being found out, and Arthur anxious about what would happen should he not find true love.

 

When morning broke Merlin rejoined the other birds while Arthur was eating his breakfast, having already stolen the meat off his plate. Despite the looming danger, Arthur tried to keep a good mood as he and Gwaine returned to Camelot with Merlin flying above them. An hour into the journey they came across an old woman and her mule, her cart of vegetables having overturned in the road after losing a wheel. Immediately Arthur dismounted and went to her aid with Gwaine.

 

“Good woman, are you hurt?” he asked, checking on her well-being as Gwaine tied the horses and Merlin fluttered down to rest on his saddle.

 

“Oh yes, my lord.” She assured him and clutched her shawl around herself. “I was only carrying my vegetables to market when the cart overturned.” She said and Arthur assured her that they would right it. Between the two strong knights, the wheel was placed back on the cart and the vegetables were picked up off the ground and any damaged produce paid for by the king in just under an hour.

 

“There you are. Everything should be better now.” Arthur said and gave her a warm smile.

 

“Oh thank you.” She said and reached into her small purse, digging something out. “Here. It is the least I can do to repay you. I hope it will unlock many answers for you.” She said and Arthur took the medallion with a sincere thank you. They waited to see that the cart was mobile, and then continued on their way to Camelot. The small group made it in just before sunset and Merlin hid in the shadows of the stable to change into himself again.

 

“Have a good trip did you?” He asked and walked forward to greet his king and his friend.  


“Would have been better with you there.” Gwaine told him with a small smile.

 

“Oh please. My chattering would have driven Arthur mad. Besides, I was needed here.”

 

“Doing what?” Gwaine asked curiously as they climbed up the steps.

 

“Oh you know. Just things.” Merlin shrugged. Gwaine was about to ask another question when Arthur shouted for Merlin to join him in his chambers. “Taking care of the prat for one. I’ll catch up with you soon, yeah?” He said and hurried away to see about Arthur.

 

Behind closed doors, Arthur immediately tossed the medallion to Merlin. It was only by some miracle that Merlin caught it. Or perhaps with a small help from his magic. “What do you think of it?” he asked and Merlin, turning his back. Merlin inspected it closely, turning it over in his hand. It was about the size of his palm, round, intricately crafted with a small bird on the front.

 

“It’s pretty.” Merlin said and Arthur huffed a laugh.

 

“It’s supposed to ‘unlock many answers’ for me.” Arthur said and rolled his eyes.

 

“Perhaps. There are runes on the edge here, do you see?” Merlin pointed out. “I’ve seen something like them in Gaius’ books. I wonder if he would know anything about them.” He said and Arthur hurried over, snatching the medallion back and taking a closer look.

 

“Do you think it could help me find true love?” He asked, feeling silly for even entertaining the notion.

 

“Maybe? We should ask Gaius.” Merlin said and the pair of them hurried down to find the old physician. Thankfully he was in his chambers and made them both welcome. After examining the medallion he put down his magnifying glass and frowned.

 

“There are a few things I’m not sure about. Something here about breaking a curse, something about true love, but then there’s a word here that I don’t know. I’ll have to look through my books.” He told them and both boys deflated somewhat.

 

“But is it saying that I’ll be human again if Arthur breaks the curse?” Merlin asked hopefully.

 

“Human again? I’m not sure. It could mean any manner of things. Even that if Arthur does not break the curse he could die. I will have to study it further, my lord.” Gaius said. He explained that perhaps, if he was right, it might not be a matter of whether or not Merlin was cursed, or simply paying the price for Arthur to be healed. Regardless, all three of them agreed that Arthur must seek out a wife, and find his true love before spring.

 

The court took well to the idea of their king wanting to settle down and get married, and many of the older advisors were pleased with the prospect of Arthur seeking out a wife. They wanted to see the kingdom flourish and a child born, to secure the kingdom’s future and ensure stability among relations with a neighboring kingdom. The announcement had been difficult for Arthur, but already his advisors were pushing options on him, offering to write letters to old friends asking about their daughters or telling him what he should be looking for in a wife. Names had been spewed until evening when Merlin miraculously showed up with dinner and shooed the men away.

 

“Thank the gods the days are getting shorter.” Arthur said and scrubbed his face. “I’d never have escaped them if you hadn’t walked in.” he said and stretched, popping several joints in his back. Merlin winced and looked over at Arthur worriedly.

 

“Surely it’s not hopeless. There’s got to be a lady somewhere that you can fall in love with. Honestly, Arthur. She’s going to have the hard part.” Merlin teased and for once Arthur didn’t throw anything at him.

 

“What would you know about love, Merlin?” He asked and shook his head. “It will be fine. I know it will. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and I’d rather it be now than risk having a bird for a servant all the time. Still craving raw meat?” he asked and Merlin huffed.

 

“No.” he said and stole Arthur’s bread before sitting down to polish his armor. “Gaius gave me a potion to stop that.” He admitted and Arthur chuckled.

“Remind me to thank him.” He said and Merlin huffed indignantly.

 

“You know, if this doesn’t work and you can’t find anyone to love you, I don’t mind being a bird so much.” Merlin said, but Arthur knew that wasn’t what he meant. He was simply trying to take some of the pressure off Arthur’s shoulders.

 

“I’m sure that won’t be the problem, Merlin.” Arthur said confidently, not about to give up just because Merlin claimed he could make do if he was stuck with the curse.

 

 

 

Within just two weeks Arthur received the first of many letters inviting him over to a neighboring kingdom for a state visit. It was explicitly clear in the second paragraph that this wasn’t just a visit to learn and become closer friends. It was a chance to see a king’s daughter and the visit would hopefully end in a proposal for marriage. Arthur was furious when he read that one of his advisors had assured the king that he was ‘quite certain King Arthur Pendragon would be interested in marrying his daughter and forming a powerful alliance if they were only to meet.’ Not only did it make Arthur sound like a power-hungry king, it made him sound just a bit desperate. And besides that, there was no mention of love. Arthur wasn’t interested in forming an alliance with a princess. He was interested in falling in love.

 

When he took it up with the advisor who delivered the message, he made it quite clear that even if it took a hundred years, he was going to marry for love and nothing else. After all, his father had tried to push him into a marriage years ago, and that had been completely unsuccessful. After much deliberation Arthur finally agreed to go and meet the princess, but he was set against the trip already and the poor girl wouldn’t have much of a chance at winning his heart. They set off four days later, a large party cutting across the northeast corridor of the kingdom.

 

Princess Meredith was a pretty enough girl, petite and friendly with dark hair and warm brown eyes, but she wasn’t the strong leader Arthur hoped to have at his side. She would make a lovely bride for someone, he was certain of that, but as an advisor? As a queen? She wasn’t the right fit for Camelot.

 

Nor was Princess Eleanor or her sister Emma. The visit to their kingdom created more trade, but not love. Princess Rachel in one of the southern kingdoms had her eye on another man. Lady Deanna was too old, Lady Susan too young. It seemed that Arthur spent all winter traveling and making connections, but not a single visit included anything more than a kiss on the back of a white gloved hand. Rumors were starting to spread from everything that Arthur wasn’t open to finding love to having a secret lover already, and despite the appearance he was trying to keep, Arthur felt that he had let everyone down by following his heart. His only consolation was that Merlin knew the reason he was doing this and supported him every step of the way- or every flap rather, as Merlin was still usually a bird.

 

Arthur’s last hope was to attend to Princess Mithian, visiting her father and courting the young princess and trying to woo her. Perhaps if he went into this with a more positive mindset things would be more likely to bloom into something of love. One more time the servants packed up and prepared for a venture into another kingdom that would likely end in amiable relations and better trade without involving any sort of romantic intentions. The people were giving up, and as much as Arthur wanted to tell them there was nothing to worry about, he’d been brooding at his window and biting at his nails.

 

The ride to the castle where Mithian and her father were staying for the summer was blessedly easy. The roads were clear and the weather more than conducive for traveling. Merlin was at his side as usual, and there seemed to be a small ray of hope when word passed around that Arthur had once met the princess before and once commented on her beauty. As the group neared a clearing to make camp before sunset, the unexpected happened.

 

A group of bandits sprung out of the forest and attacked, each member of the party caught off guard. Of course, Arthur and his knights preformed admirably, protecting each member of the party as best they were able. They were brave and courageous as always, sustaining some injuries but fighting on to protect Camelot. Merlin couldn’t stand to see Arthur in danger though, especially considering he didn’t have his magic at his disposal to fix everything. There was too much going on, too much out of his control. But Merlin wasn’t about to risk his destiny. He flew at the bandits, causing havoc and using his talons to his advantage. He’d have to thank the falconer for giving him challenges that tested his agility and helped him to distract the bandits and give Camelot the advantage.

 

Merlin soared in and out of the group, watching and diving in where he was needed. From the edge of his vision he saw Arthur fighting valiantly, and just beyond his opponent was a man with a crossbow. Merlin wheeled around, flying as quickly as he could and swooped down before a burning pain tore into his shoulder and he fell back onto the dusty road. There he lay, forgotten until the skirmish was over and everyone was accounted for.

 

“Where’s Merlin?” Arthur asked in a panic.  
 

“I saw the creature flying about and helping us.” One of the knights replied and Arthur looked around frantically.

 

“Here, sire!” one of the men said, bent over Merlin, the arrow in his shoulder and causing a great deal of harm. “He’s hurting sire. Should we finish it for him?” the knight asked, wanting to do a kindness to stop the animal’s suffering.

 

“NO!” Arthur cried out and scooped Merlin up into his arms. He folded him up and wrapped him in the edge of his cloak, whispering soft words of encouragement and praise to Merlin all the while. “We have to get him to Gaius.” Arthur said and hurried to jump onto his stallion. “Return to Camelot. I will meet you there.” He promised and rode as quickly as he could, keeping Merlin’s little body cradled in his arms.

 

They paused as night sunset occurred, Merlin changing his form and needing the time to drink water and dress before Arthur hauled him back onto the horse. Merlin was losing blood and in pain, and Arthur couldn’t bear the thought of Merlin being in pain because of him. He rode long and hard, one arm around Merlin’s waist to keep him upright and racing through the lower village and up to the citadel. He leapt from the horse, and pulled Merlin into his arms, racing to Gaius’ chambers as a stable boy took the horse and guards attempted to look prepared for their king.

 

“Gaius!” Arthur cried out desperately as he burst into the room. “Gaius please. It’s my fault and he needs help. Please, I can’t let him die.” He said, gently placing Merlin on the cot where Gaius slept and kneeling down beside him. He held onto Merlin’s hand and stroked through his hair gently.

 

“Here sire, let me see.” Gaius said, and Arthur relented to move to Merlin’s other side and stay out of the way while Gaius worked. It was nerve wracking for Arthur, but eventually Gaius was able to remove the arrow and bandage the wound, and when Merlin’s breathing evened out Arthur felt his own body relax.

 

“He will need to be somewhere comfortable to recuperate, and he will need a great deal of time over the next few days to rest.” He said and Arthur nodded, willing to do whatever it took to make Merlin well.

 

“We will take him to my chambers where he will not be disturbed.” Arthur said, lifting Merlin as if he were a feather and carefully standing as Gaius let out a surprised protest. But Arthur wouldn’t be swayed and he carried Merlin right up to his chambers and ever so gently lay Merlin down on the soft mattress. He tucked Merlin in gently after removing his boots and socks, and was careful not to bother the wound at his shoulder.

 

Eventually Gaius caught up to them with his physician’s bag and sat with the pair of them. “Sire.” He said quietly, noticing that Arthur had yet to let go for Merlin’s hand. “There is every chance he will survive, sire. But… The days will be hardest for him I think.” He said and explained how he couldn’t administer pain medications to a bird, and how he didn’t know what would happen if the wound began bleeding again. Arthur listened closely, but none of that was what he wanted to hear. He linked his fingers with Merlin’s, refusing to let him die if he lived on Arthur’s willpower alone. As the night wore on Gaius left them to tend to other patients, and to let both men have a little rest.

 

Arthur stayed up all night beside Merlin, soothing him when he was in pain, keeping him cool with water from a basin nearby, stroking through his hair to ease his dreams away. He was a gentle nurse with kind, encouraging words murmured all through the night. He chastised Merlin for being such a ‘heroic idiot’ and promised to reward him if he would just get well again. He threatened Merlin that he would seek out a sorcerer to raise him from the dead so he could shout at him if Merlin didn’t wake up soon. He told stories and cried and as dawn was breaking, Arthur realized that the person he loved most in the world wasn’t in another kingdom, and wasn’t a princess or a lady to make strong alliances with. It was the manservant here in his bed who risked everything to protect him. It was the idiot who bumbled through his chambers every day and made him feel warm inside. It was the sass and the teasing that kept him smiling, and Arthur couldn’t let that go. How he hadn’t seen it before was a mystery.

 

The birds began to sing just before dawn and Arthur looked out the window, feeling awful about the day to come.

 

“What’s that face for you, prat?” a voice whispered and Arthur looked down at Merlin in delight.

 

“Merlin! You’re awake. How do you feel? Do you need Gaius? Are you in pain?” he asked, trying to take care of him as best he could.

 

“My head is killing me. Your questions are to blame.” Merlin grumbled and Arthur smiled at him gently.

 

“You saved me.” He pointed out and Merlin shrugged, wincing in pain.

 

“Couldn’t trust you to do anything right yourself, clotpole.” Merlin said and yawned. Arthur chuckled and he smiled adoringly at Merlin. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to meet Mithian?” Merlin asked, confused.

 

“There’s no need.” Arthur said and Merlin frowned.

 

“What? You have to give her a chance, Arthur! I don’t want to stay a bird forever.” Merlin said and frowned.

 

“No, no. And you won’t. But there’s no need to seek out a bride. The person I love is already in Camelot.” Arthur said and Merlin looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Do you mean to tell me that we’ve traveled over all the kingdoms when we could have stayed here all along?” Merlin asked grumpily and Arthur smiled. “At least tell me who’s going to have to suffer through life with you.”

 

“You are.” Arthur said, and though Merlin’s heart leapt he rolled his eyes.

 

“Besides me, prat. Who are you marrying and trapping?” Merlin asked and Arthur leaned down.

 

“You are.” He whispered again, lips almost brushing Merlin’s. As the sun rose in the sky Merlin realized that Arthur was just as in love with him as he was with Arthur, and he pressed their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. It was gentle and supportive; each person careful of the other, and when they pulled apart the sun had risen.

 

They kissed again, and again, drawing comfort from one another’s presence and then they fell into easy teasing and planned for the future. It wasn’t until Gaius arrived to check on Merlin in the early morning that they realized the curse had been broken. Together they rejoiced, sharing another kiss and holding one another tenderly.

 

Merlin healed well and was soon up and about with his arm in a sling, bothering Arthur and calling him names as usual. The castle was glad to see more of Merlin, though the knights gave Arthur condolences for the loss of his favorite falcon. Arthur accepted it, saying that he would never have another falcon ever again. After all, it just wouldn’t be the same.

 

 

When Arthur proposed to Merlin several months later, it was in a grassy field under blue skies and a warm sun. He offered Merlin his mother’s ring, his kingdom, and his heart.

 

When Merlin accepted Arthur’s proposal, he offered his teasing, his magic, and his love.

 

When they returned to the castle, an announcement was made and plans were begun for  everything from making sure their plan was indeed within the laws of Camelot to what sorts of flowers to use and who should get invitations to attend. It took a great deal of effort, but Merlin and Arthur easily made light of any frustrations with a few warm kisses, shared in the privacy of Arthur’s chambers.

 

It was amazing, they both agreed, that without Gaius’ interpretation of the mysterious word on the round token they were still able to find the way to break the curse. Arthur had shown his heart, and his love for Merlin came from the deepest part of his being, just as the hermit had claimed. They both spent every moment possible together, enjoying one another’s company and teasing just like old times, but it was obvious to anyone who was looking that the king was besotted with his manservant, and that the boy dearly loved his master.

 

 

Every spring Arthur was still struck with cabin fever like Merlin had never seen in anyone else. The crocuses and their vibrant purple flowers meant that their anniversary was drawing near and that winter was finally drawing to an end. The daffodils and their bright yellow cheerfulness told Merlin that Arthur had been out collecting them for him, and that his king loved him very much indeed. A stag would surely be sighted in the King’s woods and Arthur would smile, pushing off the hunt for another day to spend with his husband at home.

When the second report of a stag came to Camelot, Arthur would be delighted all day, because when Merlin drew his bath water they could talk about plans for the kingdom and for themselves. Arthur would order Merlin to gather a group of knights and arrange a picnic for them with enough guards to ensure that Merlin was never harmed again. They could leave at dawn the day after next.

After all, “We’ve been cooped up in this castle like a flock of hens. It’s high time we had a little time to ourselves.” he would claim.

Merlin would nod and roll his eyes, and tease Arthur about wanting to get out and pick more flowers and spoil his lover, and that would earn Merlin a kiss, everywhere that Arthur’s lips could reach.

 


End file.
